Of Crushes and Giraffes
by Bree Belski
Summary: After "Prome" Cat comes to some conclusions about a certain friend of hers. /Cat&André/Cat&Jade friendship/


**Disclaimer: **So yep, it's still fanfiction, and I still don't own _Victorious_. Darn.

**Author's Note**: Yeah, so this came out of lack of sleep, too much coffee, and seeing the episode "Prom Wrecker" about nine times. I really like the idea of André and Cat as a couple, more so than Cat and Robbie, because I honeslty don't like them as anything other than friends. Oh and to why Jade plays such a big role in this, isn't your best friend a big part of your life usually? So yeah, trying something new. Tell me what you guys think.

A little stuffed giraffe, that's all it is. A piece of soft felt colored yellow with brown spots. Stuffing shaped in the form of a little body and long neck, two black beady eyes staring up at her as she picks it up and draws it close to her chest. She remembers vaguely the day she got him. Two years ago, when she was walking hand in hand with André in the mall, she spotted the little guy in one of those claw machines. André put a dollar in and a few seconds later out came Mr. Long-Neck. André pecked her cheek with his lips as he placed the toy in her tiny hands.

Cat sighs as she thinks about André's lips, a sweet memory being replaced by André devouring his girlfriend, Sherry, or rather her devouring him, as she watched along with Jade and Tori. A sweet memory being replaced by seeing them doing this all day long. Cat called Tug not soon after Tori decided to throw "Prome," and she heard that André was going with Sherry. Cat's still trying to convince herself that the two things aren't related.

Cat feels sick to her stomach, and the feeling is like she ate too much candy or something. She would love to believe it was Robbie that caused that, accusing her of lying, and not watching Tori get the last dance with André. She wishes that it was Robbie who caused the tears prickling in her eyes when she got Tug to drive her home, she knows it wasn't.

Cat's supposed to like Robbie. She's supposed to like his weird and quirky attitude. She's supposed to like his awkward. Cat does like Robbie, just not the way everyone think she does like or should like him even. It's not Robbie putting the butterflies in her belly though she wishes it was. After-all, everyone says they'd be the perfect couple, the perfect match.

Well, almost everyone. There was one person that came to Cat's mind that was highly against the red-head and the ventriloquist ever becoming more than just friends. Cat was drawn out of her thoughts by a loud, angry pounding on the door. Rolling off the couch and peeking through the peephole, Cat sees the girl she was just thinking about standing on her porch, Jade West.

"Cat!" **POUND. **"Cat!" **POUND.** "Cat! Open this door!" **POUND. **

Cat swings the door open to a Jade with a raised hand, ready to slam the heel of it off the door again. Cat giggles as she knows her name was on the girl's lips, ready to be shouted again. Her best friend has patience for nothing. Pushing past Cat, Jade continues on up the stairs and the other girl is quick to follow.

Jade's a mess, completely soaked to the bone by the rain. Her dress is torn, and she's covered in mud. Not only that, there seems to be some type of unidentifiable...goo? gunk? Cat's not quite sure...covering the dress as well. Jade's stripping it off as soon as they get into Cat's too pink room.

Cat's giggling to herself as she plays with Mr. Long-Neck's hooves, "So how did it go with the big baby m..."

"Don't even go there Valentine." Jade tries to put in the same malice she does when talking to Tori, but it doesn't even come close. She ends up smiling to herself as she gets the spare set of clothing she keeps in the bubbly girl's dresser.

Jade plops on the bed after she's dressed, and Cat tries the question again. Jade's shooting a glare, one that says she's not interested in talking about it. So Cat and Jade just sit there in the silence, leaning against the wall, legs overlapping. Jade's taking her friend in, and something doesn't seem right. The warmth doesn't seem to be radiating off the girl as it usually does. Cat doesn't seem as bright and perky. To Jade it feels like the sun burnt out. With her red hair curly like that from the rain and that expression on her face to the stuffed giraffe she's hugging to her chest, Cat looks more like a vulnerable little kid than a sixteen year old.

"Tell me this isn't all because of Robbie." Even though Jade was busy trying to wreck the prom, she did pay attention to Cat.

"What?"

"This isn't Robbie's fault, is it? Cat, trust me, you deserve better."

Cat sighs, "I thought you didn't want to talk."

"Well I changed my mind. Cat, don't let this be about that loser. Don't be all... whatever...because of him. Come on, Robbie doesn't even come close to deserving you. Especially with the way he treats you through that jank puppet..."

It's Cat's turn to interrupt, "It has nothing to do with Robbie. I don't even like him like that. It's André."

Jade raises a pierced eyebrow, "André?"

Cat talks away as the bright red of the alarm-clock keeps flashing different numbers. Jade tries to not let herself get annoyed, and she listens as intently to Cat's babbling as she can. It's 2 o' clock in the morning by the time Cat's done. Jade's looking at her best friend through half closed eyes as she mutters something half-asleep, "You better hurry up. Vega's going to snap him up."

Cat frowns as she looks down at Mr. Long-Neck, " I know."

\\

Beck's back in the U.S.A come Tuesday, and he's leaning against the lockers chatting away with Tori. They both watch with matching confused looks on their faces as Jade's pushing Cat into André, muttering something they just can't quite catch. Jade doesn't look too happy about how close Beck and Tori are as she makes her way over, and Tori slides away from Beck. Now facing the couple, Tori's wondering what Beck's smiling at.

Jade's pinning him back against the lockers, smirking a bit as she kisses him, "For a girl who makes you feel like caffeine is just hyping up your system or that you're on a constant sugar rush, Cat moves way too slow. I'm impatient, Beck. Anyhow, what's wrong with a little push from a friend?"

Tori looks away from the kissing couple and to André and Cat, and something Cat said a couple days ago registers in her ears. _Whoa Daddy. _And it sounds different, there's no slight hurt in it, just a dreamy tone. Tori eyes widen as she watches André leaning down to kiss Cat, and suddenly she realizes what Beck was smiling at.

Tori looks back and forth in between the two couples, trying in vain to get them to talk to her. She sighs and walks away. Throwing a look back over her shoulder, Tori addresses no one in particular, "You guys have to stop doing this to me! It makes me feel all lonely!"


End file.
